Putin-P Series (Part 1)
Please note that the following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important parts of the lyrics / images that need to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events that should be keep in mind. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzes the illustrations shown in the video. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. *See Part 2 *See Part 3 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series Timeline (Further timeline on each parts) Songs おしまいだぜ! Daze! / It's the End! :Original title: 鏡音リンでオリジナル「おしまいだぜ！」FULL :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin mentioned Putin a few times, and how she finally reached the 'web'. She said that she was the world's number 1 machine gun of purity, which has the same 'tone' as Hatsune Miku's "The World is Mine" (The world's number 1 princess). Rin Rin shite ageru is also heard, however, in a different tone with Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru. This is the first song in the entire series, and it talks about how useless war and medicine is and how thin the layer of manjuu and a pigeon's chests are. Keywords *『プーチンに届ける！ 全ての記録を』 I'll deliver all these records to to Putin! *『世界で一番無垢なマシンガン』 The world's most innocent machine gun *『ガンジャだけやらないか？』 Can't we just do weed? *『いろんな世界を見すぎたわ』 I've passed through and seen various worlds enough *『「こころ」までは読めないはずよ』 You can't read my "mind" *『（おしまいだぜ！）』 (It's the end!) Notes *This is track 0 of Part 1; while Hitori ni Shinaide. is track 1. However, Putin-P stated that both ''Hitori ni Shinaide.'' and Oshimai Daze are the first songs to the series. *The keywords "The world's number one machine gun of purity" is the most straight-forward part of the lyric that clearly states that Rin is/was an assassin. *The keywords "I've passed through and seen various worlds" most likely to refer to the internet. *The currently uploaded version is the full version of Oshimai Daze!. The short version of the song was deleted by Putin-P from his Nico Nico Douga account. *The illustrations shown (when Rin's voice suddenly breaks) is a machine gun. There are various gun types throughout the series. Rin holds an SMG (Submachine Gun), Irina has a machine gun (thus explaining machine gun of purity) Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Teppannov, and Ronald each have a pistol, Len is the only main character not to have a weapon (pike is not considered a weapon). *There are two 'types' of Rin singing in this song. The Vocaloid!Rin and Red!Rin. (These are just statements so things would be easier to explain) The only way to differenciate them is by the subtitles whether it's yellow or red, this too goes to Len as well. **Red!Rin is the "yandere" Rin. **Vocaloid!Rin is the Vocaloid, normal Rin. **There's also Irina, whose subtitles are white. *There are three common FAQs for this story, more can be read on: **Why doesn't Part 1 have any pretty pretty pictures / video??!! **Who's the guy in the beginning of every video? **The subtitles color change? ひとりにしないで。 ni Shinaide. / Don't Leave Me Alone. :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Ronald McDonald (In the title it's written as just Rin; though in the original song Len can be heard singing in the video) :Original title: 鏡音リンがオリジナル曲「ひとりにしないで。」を歌ってくれました。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) McDonald's "LAN LAN LUU" start appearing, and this is the 'first' song where Len appears. The song talks about how Rin doesn't want to be alone, she wanted to be with Len. She tried calling Len, and he gave a lame excuse saying, "I don't know how to use my phone". Len talked about the fight in Russia, and he then mentioned a few wrestling moves. Afterwards for the last minute of the song, Rin kept on singing 'don't leave me alone', along with Ronald's "LAN LAN LUU". Keywords *『らんらんるー』 LAN LAN LUU (Ronald's voice) *『プーチン、ロシア』 Putin, Russia *『フラフラしてないで！』 Don't be lazy! *『二人でサンデー』 It's our Sunday! *『ヒトリニシナイデ』 Don't leave me alone Notes *This is mostly Red!Len speaking/singing; because he was singing about wrestling moves while he was with Red!Rin in Russia. *The keywords "Putin, Russia" *How did Rin get Putin's phone number? Rin is supposed to be a 'fan' of Putin. *What is Rin's relationship to Putin and Russia? Irina dedicated her life to Putin in the war (though Irina wanted to leave the 'cold world'). Rin's 'admiring' side to Putin may be 'leftover' feelings of dedication from Irina. *Common FAQs in here are: **What's with the random appearances of some characters? **Deciphering Drug Hallucinations *The keyword "Equilibrium don't lose it" means the balance; most likely the balance of Red!Rin, Vocaloid!Rin and Irina. If it's lost Red!Rin may take control of Vocaloid!Rin and Irina may disapear forever. いっしょにね! ne! / We Are Together! :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Ronald McDonald :Original title: 鏡音リンがオリジナル曲「いっしょにね！」を歌います。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The other Vocaloids are finally mentioned in the series. Rin said she wanted to be with Len, and said that she'll shine brighter than Kaito, Meiko, and that pig (Miku). "I'm not Hatsune Miku, how terrible!" All attention was on Miku the idol, and Rin was annoyed by it. She even went as far as calling her a pig, and wanted Miku to be her own personal servant. For the last minute of the song, Rin kept on singing, "I hate children, I hate children". Keywords *『初音ミク』 Hatsune Miku *『プーチン、ザンギエフ』 Putin, Zangief *『こどもはきらい』 I hate children *Thank you very much *『笑い声』 Donald's Laugh Notes *One of the tags from Isshoni ne! ''is "ミク=メス豚" (Miku=Pig). *This is the first song that shows Rin's hatred for Miku. *Zangief is a fictional character in the Street Fighter series who's birth and nationality is russian. *It's never mentioned which tombstone has the shotgun; though the highest suspects are Rin from the Russian Era, or Rin's companion (Human Len) who shot Len (the dog) *The keyword "I hate children" in the video; instead of a yellow subtitle, it turns into red. Rin hates children, why is that? Possible answers: **It reminds Red!Rin when her dog (Len) was killed by her brother; because there are soundeffects of children in ''Stealing is A Doctrine? ''before Len (the dog) was killed. **They were Ronald's 'fools'. **The children were her enemies in war; for they too were used to fight (In the cold war, orphans as young as 6 were forced into battle by the USSR government therefore, Irina at the age of 14 would have spent almost a decade fighting). ゆめをみようよ。 wo Miyou yo. / Let's Dream. :Sung by Kagamine Rin ・Len, Ronald McDonald :Original title: 鏡音リン・レンがオリジナル曲「ゆめをみようよ。」を歌って（ry。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, a Vocaloid finally sings "LaLaLaLa Happy" (which every Vocaloid in the series will sing). Rin purchased some drugs from a drug dealer and wondered what kind of dreams she'll have. She then talked about how she hates being number two (Miku being number one) in Vocaloid. Len then came in and said that his hobby was still sleeping, and talked about Miku and Rin. Len mentioned that he wanted to like all the Vocaloids, but he said that Miku is his favorite. He also mentioned that Rin's house was full of pidan and she's a big fan of Putin. Afterwards Rin said that she'll do anything for Len, and so he should never give up. For the last minute of the song, Rin kept singing "LaLaLaLa Happy". Keywords *『ガンジャ、クスリ』 Weed and drug *『ララララ☆ハッピー☆』 Lalalala happy *『あたしが何とかしてやるわ！』 I'd do anything for you! *『みんなも一緒にやってみようよ』 Let's do it together, everyone 'Notes *This is the first song to have LaLaLaLa Happy. Why does it appear in this song and not in earlier ones? The most possible reason is: Rin and Len are finally doing weed (she talked about weed in Oshimai Daze; however she didn't say she or Len had taken any.) *Ronald is the drug dealer. This is more or less; Ronald's first appereance in the series. *Common FAQs in here are: **What is LaLaLaLa Happy? ちょこあげる! Ageru! / I'll give you Chocolate! :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Abe-san :Original title: 鏡音リン・レンがオリジナル「ちょこあげる！」を歌います。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Euphoria :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Only for this song, the illustrations are made by Euphoria. The day before valentine's day, Rin prepared a chocolate for Len. She wanted Len to show him his feelings for her, because Rin worked all night on the chocolate. When Rin gave Len the chocolate, she kept giving him threats on what would she do if Len didn't hurry up and eat all of it (subtitles turned red in the "original" / short not PV version). She'd call Putin, arrest him, and finally chop Len up. Rin was ready to die for him, and that was her 'secret weapon'. It's said that Rin erased Len's memories with the chocolate, and she erased her own memories as well. For the last minute of the song, Len kept on screaming "aaaa" (written atsuuuuu!) along with Abe Takakazu's 'yaranaika' and Ronald McDonald's 'of course!'. Keywords *『火薬』 Gunpowder *『秘密兵器』 Secret weapon *『もちろんさ』 Of course! (Ronald's voice) *『やらないか』　Should we do it? (Abe's voice, more commonly known as "yaranaika?") Notes *The subtitles changed from yellow to pink. It's usually yellow. For more information, see the subtitles color change? *The costumes / uniforms shown in this song are rather confusing. For more information read more on the Costume section of the page. *It's interpreted that Len had forgotten some of his memories due to Rin's chocolate. However, what memory is unknown. *The reason why Ronald was there while Len screamed "ATSUUU" was because he represents drugs. See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations. In other words, there were drugs in Rin's chocolate. *The reason why Abe is there because he represents "want" / desire. See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations for more information. Illustration Analysis Choko_Ageru_1.png|Video opening. I'll_Give_you_Chocolate.png|Rin making chocolate for Len. Choko_Ageru_2.png|Miku's first appearance? Choko_Ageru_3.png|A better look at Len's uniform Choko_Ageru_4.png|Len's wearing his Vocaloid costume? Choko_Ageru_5.png|Unknown scene. Choko_Ageru_6.png|Rin's red eyes. Choko_Ageru_7.png|Ronald and Abe This is the first full PV uploaded for this series; unlike any single-illust PVs in Part 2 or 3; thus making it harder to decipher. The first shows the usual video opening, the only difference is only Rin and Len are there instead of Putin. However, notice Rin's uniform. It's white; unlike the others, while Len was wearing his usual Vocaloid costume. Next shows Rin in her kitchen, making chocolate for Len. On the shelves you can see pidan, and vodka (references to Russia). On the counter next to Rin there's a bottle of poison (?), chili peppers, and someone with red shining eyes in the fridge. Speed forward; Miku's finally shown in the series (though just for a second). Pay attention to their uniforms. Miku is still using her usual school uniform (as seen on Part 2) Rin wears a different darker uniform (than the one shown on the opening) and Len was wearing; not his Vocaloid costume, but a different uniform; similar to Rin. Considering they went to the same Junior High in Part 2, there's a possibility that Rin and Len transferred school for unknown reasons to Miku's school. Thus explaining the new uniforms. Interpretations are still open. Next shows Rin daydreaming on her bed about Len. Take a better look at Len's front uniform. From the looks of it, he's just wearing a vest to cover his Vocaloid costume; (however, his pants are different than his usual Vocaloid costume.) Next; Len is in school, wearing his usual Vocaloid costume. He didn't seem so pleased to see Rin on Valentine's Day. After Len ate Rin's chocolate he began striping off his shirt. Though it could be an illusion, real buildings and people could be seen there, it's probably a road somewhere in Japan. Notice the red subtitles along with Rin's red eyes it (changes from pink to red). Throughout the series Rin's eyes never changed to red (except in The Broken Mirror) whenever she changes her personality to Red!Rin. In the finally scene; Len screamed and ran away from the two hallucinations of Ronald and Abe. さくらのしたで☆ no Shita de☆ / Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ :Sung by Kagamine Rin ・Len, Ronald McDonald :Original title: 鏡音リン・レンがオリジナル「さくらのしたで☆」で歌います。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Rin was walking around with the uploader (that would be Teihen-P / Putin-P) and sang about the cherry blossoms. Rin also mentioned that she wanted to go to Russia. Rin then called Len and asked whether or not Len wanted to go on a date with her. Len happily replied, even though on Hitori ni Shinaide. he won't even bother on answering his phone. Rin talked about Miku a little bit, saying if Len replaces her with Miku, she'd eat him whole. After that, Rin buried Ronald McDonald alive under the cherry blossom trees with her shovel. In the last minute of the song, there were sounds of gun shots and police cars. Keywords *『でもねっ！あたしは 変わりたいの！』 But, look! I want to change myself! *『夢から覚めても君と二人歩きたい』 I want to walk together with you even after I wake up from my dream *『うp主は底辺』 The uploader is at the bottom *『SE』 SE 'Notes *SE stands for Sound Effects. Throughout the song, (especially the ending) there were gunshots, a police car's siren, etc. All in Rin's plan to 'destroy' Ronald McDonald. *The uploader section is rather confusing. Technically, until right now, the video description on ''Sakura no Shita de is Teihen-P. For more informatnion please read Numtack05 = Putin-P = Teihen-P. *Rin burried Ronald alive in this song; however Ronald somehow survived in the next song, Shiawase na no! *Why did Len's personality suddenly change? It's because Len ate the chocolate in the previous song and has erased his memories. Surprisely, the memory that Len forgot was that he hated Rin. Because those memories were erased, Len wasn't afraid her anymore. But he will hate her again in Hand me a rope! しあわせなの! na no! / I'm Happy! :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Ronald McDonald :Original title: 鏡音リンがオリジナル「しあわせなの！」歌います。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P (Short ver.) Mochoko (Long ver.) :*Nicovideo broadcast(Short ver.) :*Nicovideo broadcast (Long ver.) :*YouTube broadcast (Short ver.) :*YouTube broadcast (Long ver. with subtitles) Rin was in a good mood because 'the clown was buried' (she buried Ronald alive in the previous song). Rin started to talking about how she was the leading actress, and told Len that he was just an object of hers. She started giving Len some basic 'lessons' on 'survival'. Like how to cut people and brush his teeth. Rin remembered the days when she fought in Russia, and thought the day to return was close. Rin told Len to get her some red beans. So she was waiting for him to return, and when she got to the door; it turns out that Ronald was still alive and came to Rin's house with a gun in his hand (as seen in the PV). Keywords *『道化師は葬りました』 I buried the clown *『レンの初期化もうまくいきました』 Len has been initialized successfully *『主役はあたしよ』 I'm the leading actress Notes *Ronald is shown to 'come back to life' (or he did not die at all). He escaped the 'ground'. *The keyword "Len's initialization ceremonry has started" most likely means Len's erased memories. Illustration Analysis It's_Happiness.png|Rin waiting for Len. It's_Happiness_2.png|Second illust shown. Spot the differences? It's_Happiness_3.png|Ronald is still alive. The first illustration shows Rin, waiting for Len. She was wearing free normal clothes (not her Vocaloid costume). In the background it can be seen, her usual Putin-P costume in the series (she starts wearing it in Part 2). On the table were her drink, and salt. Along the way, Mochoko's doujin of the Putin-P series are there (which can be read in her pixiv account here. The second illust shown, before everything went blurry, was the same Rin; a bit of blood on her lips (how did she get that? Or was it even blood?), and her drink for some reason, has salt all over it. A large amount of it (so large it doesn't even float or sinks down). Next comes Ronald, with a gun; ready to shoot Rin. おなわをちょーだいっ！wo Choudai! / Arrest ya! :Sung by Kagamine Rin ・Len, Big Mac Police :Original title: 鏡音リン・レンがオリジナル「おなわをちょーだいっ！」を（ry :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Len stole a disc from Rin's bag (and it will be revealed later on that the disc is his and Rin's memories of Russia. Len lost his memory in Choko Ageru! (thanks to Rin's chocolate). And he kept on singing about how he wanted weed. Len said it was all a trick, when Rin is free, he wondered whether Rin would go back to Russia or not. Later on, Rin was arrested. She kept on telling the police to arrest Ronald, but it was no use. Keywords *『バックアップ　俺のディスク！』 A backup copy of my disc! *『ガンジャきぼん』 I want weed *『思い出した　全てを』 I remembered everything *『アレ、体で払う』 I'll pay it with my body *『ミニにタコ』　Octopus to mini - This is a pun on the saying 耳にタコができる (mimi ni tako ga dekiru I'm sick of hearing it. Notes *Len regained the memories he lost in Choko Ageru!. *Rin and Ronald had a fight; previously from the song Shiawase na no! However Ronald had a gun with him so she lost the fight and was sent to prison. はじまりだね! da ne! / It's the Start! :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Abe-san :Original title: 鏡音リンがオリジナル「はじまりだね！」を歌います。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin was angry at Putin because she got arrested in the previous song Onawa wa Choudai!. She was finally released from prison, and came across Len. Unfortunately, Len was still a fan of Miku, and Rin even threatened him with a knife. One day, Rin wanted to go to Russia with Len. And so this is the last song for Part 1. Keywords *『少年法万歳だわ☆』 Juvenile laws are worth celebrating *『君は　フラフラ』 You are unsteady *『まだ　ミクが　好きなの？』 You still like Miku, don't you? *『いつかロシア　君と行けたら　イイ』 It'll be nice if I can go to Russia with you someday Notes *The sound effects in the beginning of the song implies that Rin and Len are in Shibuya. *The keyword "Juvenile laws are worth celebrating" most likely refers to the reason why Rin left prison so fast. She's only 14 years old (Vocaloid age, if they have any. For Vocaloids aren't human.). However it's not stated how long Rin was in prison. *The keyword "Someday to Russia, I'll go with you, that'll be nice" hinted that Rin wanted to go to Russia. However when Irina was in the Russian Era she wanted to leave the "cold world". Category:Song series‎ Putin-P